rompediawikiaorg-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-178.10.135.158-20150801120341
Jesus von Nazareth - ein römischer Sklave ?! '' '' Jesus of Nazareth - a roman slave ?! '' '' '' '' Fragment einer realistischen Deutung des Lebens des Jesus von Nazareth.. '' ''Auch Kulturen und Religionen unterliegen der Evolution. Als naturwissenschaftlich denkender Mensch muss ich auch die Evolution der Kulturgeschichte betrachten und auf Problempunkte hinweisen, wo bestimmte geschichtliche Parameter möglicherweise nicht stimme. Es geht um die Fragen, wie ist die christliche Religion entstanden und wie glaubwürdig ist sie.. Jesus von Nazareth gehört auch in die römische Sklaven-Geschichte, nicht nur in die Theologie und Ethik. '' '' '' '' Die Hypothese lässt sich nur mit Hilfe von Indizien am Mk-Ev belegen. '' '' Wenn nach der Zwei-Quellen-Theorie das Mk-Ev als das älteste Evangelium gilt, von dem Mt und Lk abhängig sind, ist es sinnvoll auch das Verhalten Jesus und der römischen Soldaten im Mk-Ev. zu untersuchen. '' '' In der Frage nach der kaiserlichen Steuer outet sich Jesus als römischer Sklave. Mk 12,15: Frage: Ist es richtig dem Kaiser Steuer zu zahlen. Antwor:t Gebt dem Kaiser was des Kaisers ist, usw. Ein Zelot hätte diese Frage wohl verneint. '' '' Jesus von Nazareth war der Sklave des Hauptmanns von Karfanaum ein Sklave mit Pflichtaufgaben und viel Freizeit. Maria, seine Mutter aus Kanaa ( Abgeleitet von der Hochzeit von Kanaa, da bei Hochzeiten auch die Verwandten eingeladen werden), war die Kriegssklavin des Hauptmanns. Dafür spricht die Tatsache, daß Maria am See mit dabei ist, siehe Mk 3, 31 `Da kamen seine Mutter und` Vermutlich stammte Maria aus einem der Kanaas, in der Nähe von Nazareth und eine oder ein Verwandter Marias heiratete). '' '' '' ''Der Hauptmann von Karfanaum war vermutlich vor seiner Versetzung und Beförderung Soldat in Nazareth und an den römisch-jüdischen Kämpfen um 4 v Chr beteiligt. Wenn Vergewaltigung als Kriegsmittel im Nahkampf eingesetzt worden war, ist für mich die leibliche Herkunft Jesus geklärt. Maria kämpfte auf jüdischer Seite und blieb als Ausgestossene ihres Volkes wegen dem unehelichen Kind und dann noch von einem Römer als Sklavien beim Vater ihres Kindes.. Jesus wäre dann im Jahr 3 vor Christus zur Welt gekommen. Der kleine Jesus wird oft seine Mutter gefragt haben: Wer ist mein Vater. Maria gab wohl die etwas ausweichende Antwort: Dein Papa ist Abba: Du bist ein Sohn unseres Gottes Israels. Maria war eine praktisch denkende Frau als Schwangere und alleinerziehende Mutter sah sie die Vorteile, die es mit sich brachte, wenn sie sich mit dem Feind verbündet. Die Antwort Marias ist eindeutig: Nicht der Krieg ist der Vater aller Dinge, sondern der Schöpfergott des Volkes Israels. '' ''Heute würde eine Gen-Analyse und vergleichende Massen-Tests die leibliche Vaterschaft von Jesus schnell klären. Wenn josephus im hebräischen heißt: er, sie, es möge hinzufügen, dann soll Gott als Vater genannt werden. Einem Biologen streuppen sich hier die Haare, wo bleiben die männlichen Chromosomen ? Die Psychölogen würden heute formulieren: Jesus hatte ein Vaterproblem. Da Maria wollte, dass Jesus als Jude aufwachsen sollte, verheimlichte sie Jesus seinen leiblichen Vater bis zum letzen Abschiedsmahl. '' '' Die römischen Sklaven in Israel hatten auch Vermittlungsfunktion oder fungierten als Spione und Dolmetscher, so auch Jesus mit dem Kontakt zu Judas Iskariot einem Zeloten und Jesus Gang über das Wasser (ein Botengang zur Burg Gamla ? Das Spionenproblem beinhaltet auch, daß Tatsachen offenbart werden, die der anderen Seite wichtig sein können, die man selber als unwichtig eingeschätzt hat. '' '' Wenn es heißt im Alter von 30 Jahren zog Jesus nach Karfanaum, Frage: musste er da mit Maria mitgehen ? Warum wurde der Hauptmann nach Karfanaum versetzt ? Das war ein Zelotenproblem: die Burg Gamla gegenüber am See von Karfanaum: ein Widerstandsnest der Zeloten. Den Römer ist aufgegangen, die Widerstandskämpfer kommen von dort und sind wohl über das Wasser nach Karphanaum und Galilea gekommen, da die Straßen sicher von den Römern überwacht wurden. Der Hauptmann mit seinen jüdischen Sklaven war hier bestens geeignet und Jesus hatte schnell Kontakt zu den Fischern am See, die wohl ebenso eine Mittelstelle am See hatten, auch zu den Zeloten, siehe den Jünger '' ''Judas Iskariot, der Jesus ans Kreuz brachte. Aus Rache für einen Verrat ? Judas als Spion der Zeloten eingesetzt ? Die römischen Sklaven in ihrer Vermittlerfunktion gerieten auch mal zwischen die Frontlinie, so auch Jesus von Nazareth. '' '' Jesus ist meiner Ansicht nach kein Wanderprediger gewesen, vielleicht in seiner Freizeit am Sabbat., sondern er musste für den Hauptmann tätig sein. Kommunikation mit den Zeloten, da spielten die Fischer am See eine wichtig Rolle, sowie Judas Iskariot und der Gang über das Wasser : ein Botengang im Auftrag des Hauptmanns zur Burg Gamla ? Den Wein für die Soldaten in Cäsarea holen, dazu war ein Lasttier, ein Esel, nötig zum Transport der Fässer und den Wein zubereiten für die Soldaten, von dieser Tätigkeit her wußte Jesus, wie man aus Wasser Wein macht. Er mußte den Wein mit Myrrhe versetzen und in die Feldflaschen abfüllen. Daher kannten die Soldaten bei der Kreuzigung Jesus. '' ''Der Wein wurde in kleinen Fässern als Sirup mit dem Schiff aus Griechenland angeliefert, d.h. es war nur nötig den Sirup in Wasser aufzulösen. Diese Tätigkeit war Aufgabe der Sklaven. '' '' Nach Mt 4,12 zog Jesus von Nazareth nach Karfanaum Laut ''[http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Markusevangelium ''Markusevangelium]'' ([http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evangelium_nach_Markus ''Mk]'' 1,11-28 [http://www.bibleserver.com/go.php?lang=de&bible=EU&ref=Mk1%2C11-28 ''EU]) lehrte Jesus zu Beginn seines Wirkens in der ''[http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Synagoge ''Synagoge]'' von Kafarnaum, wo er – so lassen die folgenden Verse schließen – zeitweise im Haus des Petrus gewohnt haben soll. '' Wenn Jesus im Haus des Petrus lebte: Vor seiner Kreuzigung und danach Bis die Armee verlegt wurde. War das Haus des Petrus vor der Kreuzigung Jesu der Wohnsitz und der Dienstraum des Hauptmanns von Karfanaum ? Das römische Boden-Mosaik würde dafür sprechen. Hat Jesus das Bodenmosaik konzipiert ? Hat der Hauptmann das Haus über Jesus vermitttelt dem Petrus vermacht, als die Armee nach Spanien verlegt wurde ? Dann hätte Petrus vorher in einem anderes Haus gelebtt, in dem die Heilung der Schwiegermutter des Petrus geschehen ist. .womöglich das Elternhaus, des Petrus gewesen, , das dann sein Bruder Andreas erbte ? Petrus wäre dann nach der sogenannten Auferstehung von Jesus umgezogen. In dem Zusammenhang hat der Hauptmann Jesus als chrestos = Helfer gerufen und zu Petrus gesagt : Jesus lebt . So wurde der Hauptmann zum ersten Zeugen der Auferstehung.. Aus chresto wurde Christus '' '' Zum Pasionsbericht des Markus: Mk 15,21 Einen Mann, der gerade vom Feld kam, Simo von Zyrene, den Vatter des Alexanders und des Rufus zwangen sie , sein Kreuz zu tragen. Auf Golgota Mk 15,23 reichten sie ihm Wein, der mit Myrrhe gewürzt war; er aber nahm ihn nicht. Mk 15, 36 Einer lief hin, tauchte einen Schwamm in Essig (verdorbener Wein ?), steckte ihn auf einen Stock und gab Jesus zu trinken. '' ''Hier kann man den Eindruck gewinnen, dass sich die Soldaten fürsorglich um Jesus kümmern. Und hier hat t jemand genau das Verhalten der Römer protokolliert:: Joseph v..A. vermutlich Wahrscheinlich sprach hier Jesus zum ersten Mal seinen leiblichen Vater als Papa (abba) an, Maria konnte nichts mehr dagegen einwenden und es auch nicht verhindern , sie wusste Bescheid.. Auch das `Vater in deine Hände lege ich meinen Geist`, galt wohl dem Hauptmann. Mk 15,37 Jesus schrie laut auf, Das war für den Hauptmann die Erkenntnis, dass Jesus Kräfte zu Ende gingen.. Er gab vermutlich Josef von Arimathea das Zeichen Jesus vom Kreuz zu nehmen. Oder hat Josef eigenmächtig gehandelt, da er als gottesfürchtiger Mann von Jesus beeindruckt war, wie Jesus die Psalmen auswendig kannte. Man könnte deuten der Gott Israels hat durch Josef gehandelt. Im Protokoll des Josephs stand vermutlich ein anderes Ende, das Markus nicht mehr interessierte. Diese Textstelle hat Markus nicht in seinen Passionsbericht übernommen, da er ja die Kreuzestheologie verdeutlichen wollt e. Denn es könnte der Eindruck entstehen, Jesus hätte die Kreuzigung überlebt und wäre nicht am Kreuz gestorben. '' ''Man muss sich nur mal die Dramatik vorstellen: Jesus weis erst seit kurzem von seiner Mutter, dass der Hauptmann sein leiblicher Vater ist und muss miterlebe wie dieser ihn kreuzigt. Da bekommt die Textstelle Lk 23,46: Vater in deine Hände lege ich meinen Geist eine ganz andere Bedeutung. Jesus hat diese Zeile wohl öfters am Kreuz gesagt.. Jesus wurde am Kreuz nicht vo n der religiosen sondern von de r römischen Realität eingeholt. .So wurde auch ich nicht von der göttlichen , sondern von der evolutiven Realität ins Leben zurückgeführt. '' Sogenau wie Joseph von Arimathea das Verhalten der römischen Soldaten beschrieben hat, war das seine Aufgabe. im Rathaus von Jerusalem. ''Das kommunale Problem war, dass am darauffolgenden Tag Sabbat war, da musste die Stadt sauber sein und die römischen Hinterlassenschaften beseitigt sein. Josef war vorbereitet., hat das Leintuch schon dabei. und stand schon bereit und konnte alles beobachten und später im Protokoll fixieren. Mk 15, 33 Als die sechste Stunde kam, brach über das ganze Land eine Finsternis herein. Ein Wärmegewitter mit Blitzeinschlag im Tempel ? Hat ein Blitz in der Synagoge eingeschlagen, sodass der Vorhang zerriss ? Oder auch nur theologisch zu deuten als Bruch mit der jüdischen Religion ? Mk 15, 38 Einer lief hin, tauchte einen Schwamm in Essig, (vergorenerr Wein aus der Feldflasche eines Soldaten bei großer Hitze denkba ?), . steckte ihn auf einen Stock ( Lanze ?) und gab Jesus zu trinken. Mk 15,45 Josef von Ariimathea kaufte ein Leintuch, nahm Jesus vom Kreuz, wickelte ihn in das Tuch Joseph v.A. hat sehr wahrscheinlich auch die Verhandlung vor Pilatus protokoliert und zog dann mit dem Kreuzigungstrupp Richtung Golgata, so konnte er alles sehen und später protokollieren. Josef stand wohl schon dabei, um seine Aufgabe erledigen zu können, der Hauptmann kannte ihn von früheren Kreuzigungen.. Josef wurde wahrscheinlich über die Stadtverwaltung informiert, dass noch Kreuzigungen stattfanden, er sorgte für die Sauberkeit vor dem Sabbat und beauftragte die Frauen sich um die Leichname zu kümmern, aber es gab nur zwei Leiche und einen jungen Mann, der da saß.. Möglicherweise handelte Josef eigenmächtig und nahm Jesus nach dem Schrei vom Kreuz, in der Annahme, daß Jesus tot sei oder weil er die Soldaten beobachtet hatte, wie diese sich um Jesus kummerten und hat ihm damit das Leben gerettet. Seine Beobachtungen schrieb Josef nieder, sollte er später von den Römern zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Oder wahrscheinlicher scheint mir, dass der Ratsschreiber alle Aktivitäten der Römer protokolieren mußte und das hat Josef ausführlich und gründlich gemacht. Markus verließ das Protokoll des Josefs nach dem Schrei Jesus am Kreuz um von nun an seine Kreuzestheologie zu verfolge. Ich vermute, Markus hat bereits das Protokoll weitergelesen und da stand etwas anderes. Darum mußte er jetzt Pilatus und den Hauptmann für den Tod Jesus heranzien, Versuch einen sicheren Beweis für den Tod Jesu zu finden. '' ''In dem Protokol l war vermutlich die Rede von zwei Toten und einem lebendem jungen Mann. Dann konnte er zum Grab übergehen und die Botschaft der Auferstehung am Bericht der Frauen am Grab vorbereiten. Wenn man in Mk nur die vielen Hinweise auf die Römer sieht, könnte man den Schluss ziehen. Jesus soll geholfen werden ,,da er den röm. Soldaten bekannt war, vermutlich vom täglichen Auffüllen der Feldflaschen der Soldaten mit Wein. '' '' Jesus war mindestens einmal vor seiner Kreuzigung in Jerusalem, dafür spricht das Gleichnis vom Kamel- Reicher . Dieser Spruch Jesus past am besten zum Dialog mit den römischen Wachsoldqten am Tor vor Jerusalem. Diese werden Jesus gefragt haben, Bist du denn ein Reicher, dann lassen wir uns bestechen und öffnen dir das Tor, wenn du kein Reicher bist, gehst du durch das Nadelöhr. Oder bist du ein König. Diese Frage hat Jesus bejaht, bzw das Volk mit den Palmwedel das Tor wurde geöffnet und das war der Grund zur Kreuzigung... Darauf antwortete Jesus Jesus wußte Bescheid über das kleine Tor Nadelöhr. Vermutllich hat er gesehen wie es möglich ist, ein Kamel durch das Nadelöhr zu ziehen und zu schieben. Damit hätte Jesus auch Ortskenntnise gehabt. Und konnte sich nach dem Aufstehen im Felsengrab orientieren und nach Karfanaum zurückkehren. Der Einzug Jesu in Jerusalem war möglicherweise als Provokation gedacht, jedoch nicht gegen die römische Wachsoldaten, sondern gegen die reiche jüdische Oberschicht. Jesus sagt vor dem Stadttor von Jerusalem: er sei ein König. Vermutlich Übersetzungsbegriff des Messias ins Lateinische. Da bestandt die Gefahr, dass die Römer dies politisch missverstehen, darum die Ergänzung Jesus. Gegenfrage der römischen Wachsolfaten: Wo ist dein Königreich, Jesus antwortet: Mein Reich ist nicht von dieser Welt.Hier zeigt sich die Vision Jesus, das Reich muss erst noch erschaffen warden. Das Volk huldigt Jesus, darauf hin wurde das Tor geöffnet. Den Römer ist anschliessend aufgegangen, dass sie über den Tisch gezogen wurden und nahmen Jesus durch die Mithilfe von Judas gefangen. Judas hatte mit Jesus noch eine Rechnung offen, wegen des Verrats der zwei Zeloten, die mit Jesus gekreuzigt wurden.Da könnte jeder kommen und sich als König ausgeben. Hier wurde ein Zeichen gesetzt.. Das spiegelt auch die Angst der Römer vor Unruhe im Land. Ein Gegenkönig aus dem Volk war das letzte was die Römer in dieser unstabiken Provinz gebrauchen konnten. Darum mußte Jesus ans Kreuz. '' '' Die Soldaten fragten Jesus auf dem Esel. Bist Du den ein Reicher, dass wir Dir das Tor öffnen müssen. Was Jesus verneinte und Sie sagten, dann gehe durch das Nadelöhr, worauf Jesus antwortete: Eher geht ein Kamel durch das Nadelöhr als dass ein Reicher in den Himmel kommt. Frage der Soldaten: Oder bist Du ein König, da sagte Jesus ich bin der König des Friedens, aber mein Reich ist nicht von dieser Welt, es muß erst noch geschaffen warden. Diese Antwort hat einen Wachsoldaten gewurmt. Denne r mußte das Tor aufmachen obwohl er nicht überzeugt war. Das hat Judas beobachtet und liefert später Jesus aus. Die Botschaft der Kreuzigung Jesu ist aus römischer Sicht eindeutig: Falsche Könige kommen ans Kreuz, das diente wohl der Abschreckung.: Da könnte ja jeder kommen ! Beim Verrat des Judas ist das Geld wohl von römischer Seite gekommen, man spurt be idem INRI förmlich die Angst der Römer vor einem Gegenkönig, hinter dem die Massen stehen, darum mußte Jesus ans Kreuz. '' ''Der Einzug Jesu in Jerusalem, als Provokation gegen die jüdische Oberschicht gedacht, aber vom Volk als ziviler Ungehorsam gegen die Römer umgedeutet. Hier bot sich die Gelegenheit des Aufstades, eine Form des passive Widerstandes. '' ''Der Einzug began vor dem Toren von Jerusalems, dort wuchsem auch Palmen. Die Bevölkerung von Jerusalem sah hier die Möglichkeit gegen die Römer zu frozzeln. Zivieler Ungehorsam a s eine Form des passive Wiederstandts. Jesus war der Anlaß '' ''Das Volk huldigte Jesus, er durfte durchs Tor reiten. Aber beim Nachdenken anschließen ging den Wachsoldaten ein Licht auf. Sie verstanden das Anliegen der Bevölkerung als röm ische Provokation, deshalb mußte Jesus ans Kreuz. Frage: wer versorgte den Esel anschliessend und brachte ihn zurück ? Auch ein Ese list im Orient ein Wertgegenstand. Die Jünger Jesus deuteten den Einzug religiös gegen die Pharisäer. Eventuell war das das das ursprungliches Anliegen Jesu ode rein Abschied von Jerusalem '' ''Judas handelte aus Rache für den Jesusverrat, der seine zwei Zeloten- Freunde festnehmen ließ. Möglicherweise wird hier auch eine Beobachtung der Jünger Jesus verarbeitet, , dssß Judas nach der Kreuzigung plötzlich Geld hatte und dies wurde in die Nähe der Pharisäer und Schriftgelehrten gerückt, da die Jünger den Tod religiös begründen wollten. Die Römer aber interessierte das Politische. Jesus hatte vermutlich die Vision, daß Juden und Römer in Frieden miteinander leben können. Unterm Kreuz wird diese Vision ansatzweise Wirklichkeit:_ Sowohl der Römer Hauptmann als auch der Jude Josef v. A. sorgen sich um das Leben des Jesus. Das wäre eine gute Basis für alle Religionen und Kulturen, sich für das Leben auf der Erde einzusetzen. Aber die zwei getöteten Zeloten verdeutlichen, dass Krieg herrscht., das Reich Jesu ist noch nicht anwesend. Es gibt noch viel zu tun, packen wir es an. '' ''Ich gehe davon aus,, dass Jesus Verwandte oder Bekannte vor dem Tor in Jerusalem hatte, denn auch das sogenannte letzte Abendmal besser Abschiedsmahl mußte organisiert werden. Spätestens hier mußte Maria einsehen, der Krieg war der Vater ihres Kindes. '' '' Auch Mk 14, 12-16 setzen Orts- und Personenkenntmisse voraus. Mk 11,1 Ort der Verwandten Jesus bei Jerusalem ? Blieb Maria hier mit dem Esel ? Vgl. Petrusevangelium Beerdigung der Maria in einem Felsengrab ? Die Römer hatten Jesu bei seiner Kreuzigung lediglich einen Denkzettel verpasst, weil er bzw. das Volk von Jerusalem die römischen Wachen in Jerusalem herausgefordert hatte. Hätte Jesus sterben sollen, hätten ihn die Römer andere Methoden angewandt, ihn zu, z.B. Beine zerschlagen oder mit Kopf nach unten. Denkbar ist auch, der Hauptmann, sein Herr und leiblicher Vater, schenkte seinem Sklaven, seinem Sohn, das Leben. Josef v.A. nahm den lebenden Jesus vom Kreuz, hier waren Juden und Römer vereint un setzten sich für das Leben ein. Hier ging die Vision Jesus von einem friedlichen Leben zwischen den Fronten in Erfüllung. Mein Reich ist nicht von dieser Welt, es muss erst noch aufgebaut werden. Die zwei toten Zeloten zeigen, dass Krie g herrscht. Die Vision Jesus geht weiter. Einsaz für Armut, Umwelt, Natur , Gerechtigkeit, etc. Für die Überlegungen, was tatsächlich passiert ist, hat mir sehr früh Paulus geholfen. Paulus war Zeltmacher und wollte immer nach Spanien. Hat Paulus von der Römern Armee gelebt, deren Soldaten Zelte brauchten ? Wenn die römische Armee nach Spanien verlegt wurde, war Paulus plötzlich arbeitslos in Israel und in einer schweren Krise oder er reist den Römern nach oder er schließt sich den Christen an und konnte in Israel bleiben.. Interessant ist auch Röm 15, 23 in diesen Gegenden kein neues Arbeitsfeld mehr ? Als Missionar oder Zeltmacher ? So bekommt der Reisewunsch Paulus nach Spanien eine andere Bedeutung. Wenn die röm. Armee von Israel nach Spanien verlegt wurde, könnte man deuten Paulus lebte vom röm. Militär, die Zelten gebrauchen konnten. Paulus wäre seinem Arbeitgeber hinterher gereist. Dann kam aber der '' ''Umdenke-Prozeß. '' '' Das Grab war nicht leer, da sass ein junger Mann aber es fehlte eine Leiche. Die ganze Diskusion um den Leibnam Jesu lief in die falsche Richtung. Jesus ist im Grab aufgewacht, hat das Licht beim runden Stein bemerkte. Und ist nach dem Schlaf aufgestande. Griechisches Wort ergetai Er ging hin, rollte ihn etwas zur Seite, um sich orientieren zu können, mußte möglicherweise sich erleichtern. Er stellte fest, daß da zwei Leichen lagen. Als die Frauen den jungen Mann fragten wer er sei, antwortete Jesus: Ein Lebender bei Toten. Die Frauen wollten es genauer wissen und er sagte: ich bin Jesus von Nazareth und gehe nun nach Gallilea.zurück. Warum sind die Frauen so erschrocken, nicht weil sie einen Lebenden sahen, sondern, weil keine `dritte Leiche da war, für deren Salbung sie bezahlt wurden. Das Arbeitsschema geriet durcheinander und sie hatten Angst nicht bezahlt zu warden. Erkehrte zurück um zu überlegen, was er jetzt tun sollte, setzte sich zum Ausruhen nochmals kurz hin, als die Frauen auftauchten. Er gibt noch Bescheid, wo er hingeh will. Der Bestattungs-Trupp Josef von Arimathea wahrscheinlich auch für den Reinigungsdienst in der Stadt zuständig und das Beerdigungswesen und die Frauen morgens am Grab. '' Als die Frauen dem Josef v .A. davon erzählten , schrieb dieser dies ins Protokohl vom Verhör und der römischen Es war seine Aufgabe die römischen Aktivitäten zu protokollieren.'' Ich habe die Vermutung, dass der Protokoll-Bericht des Josefs eine andere Zielrichtung verfol gt, dass der König der Juden, Jesus von Nazareth die Kreuzigung überleben durfte. Das war wohl etwas ungewöhnliches bei den Römern. Dieses Protokol lag Markus vor, der aber nach der Kreuzigung Jesus seine eigene Glaubenswelt niederschrieb. Das heißt die Szene wo der Hauptmann vor Pilatus erscheinen muß um den Tod Jesu zu bezeuge. Hier verließ Markus das vor ihm liegende Protokoll undlegte seinen Glauben ab. Der Bericht, dass der Hauptmann Pontius Pilatus Auskunft über den Tod Jesu geben muss. spiegelt die Abhängigkeit der Jerusalemer Verwaltung von der Römischen Verwaltung wider. Ein Hinweis auf die Abfassung in Jerusalem. Und Gedankengut des Markus ? '' '' Hierher paßt gut der Satz was sucht ihr den Lebenden bei den Toten . '' Lk 24,5'' Wahrscheinlich sagte Jesus zu den Frauen: Seht wo ich gelegen bin. Als die Frauen die Botschaft an Petrus und dem anderen Jünger weitergaben, sagt sie: Seht wo er gelegen istt. '' '' '' ''Offene Stelle für die nachfolgenden Christen, woher wußten dies die Frauen, also muß ein Engel vom Himmel kommen. Aufgabe der anderen Evangelisten. Und der junge Mann wurde zum Engel. '' '' Vom hoc corpus mei zum hokuspokus Wenn die geschichtliche Realität nicht stimmt, ist auch jede Symbolsprache fehl am Platz '' '' Den Markus kann ich mir als jungen Judenchrist vorstellen, der schon in seiner Kindheit von Jesus Christus gehört hat und im Rathaus von Jerusalem eine Schreiberlehre absolvierte und dabei auf das Protokoll des Josef von Arimathea stieß. Es abschrieb und seinen eigenen Glauben : die Kreuzestheologie einfließen ieß. Ein Prozess der sich bei späteren Abschreibevorgänge ebenfalls feststellen ließ, gerade beim Mk-Ev erfolgt oft die Angleichung an Lk oder Mt. . Sein Geschriebenes durfte er zum Lernen mit nach Hause nehmen und schuf damit die Grundlage für das erste Evangelium. In der kommunalen Schreibstuf e In Jerusalem mußte das Koine-Griechisch beherrscht warden können, um mit den Römern kommunizieren zu können. Der Alltags-Jude konnte zwar ein paar Brocken griechisch, aber wer konnte dies auch schreiben ? Da bleibe ich doch naturwissenschaftlich denkender Mensch und halte mich an die Worte des Jesus von Nazareth. Gott wird so zu einem Traditionsbegrif f um die Geschwindigkeit der evolutiven Entwicklung zu bremsen. Nichts gegen die Bedeutung der Tradition, aber es gibt keinen Beweis für die Existenz eines Gottes. Es bleibt ein menschlicher Wunsch und der Glaube wird zu Klatsch und Tratsch, wenn die geschichtliche Basis fehlt.. '' ''Vor dem letzten Abendmahl standt wohl schon fest, daß die römische Armee das Land verlassen wird. Maria bat um Ihre Entlassung und blieb im Heiligen Land, Jesus mußte mit seinem Vater dem Hauptmann mitgehen, Maria hat in dem Kontext wohl Ihrem Sohn mitgeteilt, wer sein leiblicher Vater ist. Wenn die Evangelien von der Rückkehr Jesus zu seinem Vater spricht, spiegelt sich darin wohl eine Aussage Jesu wider. Vermutlich sagt er seineb Jüngern beim Abschiedsmahl, er gehe zu seinem Vater. Die Jünger haben dies religiös interpretiert. Es war wohl bei Jesus schwierig zu unterscheiden, was sagte e rim relihiösen , was sagte ei m realistischen Sinn. Da die Jümger in Jesus den Messias sahen, interpretierten sie alle Äusserungen im religiösen Sinn. Jesus wurde möglicherweise vom Hauptmann als Chrestos, der Helfer gerufen, eine andere Bezeichnung für Sklave , das Wort wurde im Urchristentum zu Christus erhöht: Der Gesalbe. Judas – ein zelotischer Spion, um Jesus auszuhören ? Und Jesus der Spion des Hauptmanns ? Mt 27,62 Bewachung des Grabes Mt 28 , 2 Plötzlich entstand ein gewaltiges Erdbeben ; denn ein Engel des Herrn kam vom Himmel herab, trat an das Grab, wälzte den Stein weg und setzte sich darauf..Hier ist der Übergang aus der Realität vollzogen. '' ''In Lk 24,2 den Leichnam Jesu finden die Frauen nicht Von Markus zu Johannes, von der Kreuzigung Jesus zur christlichen Liturgie vollzogen. In Lk 24,4 Während sie ratlos dastanden, traten zwei Männer in leuchtenden Gewänder zu ihnen Die Männer aber sagten zu ihnen: Was sucht Ihr den Lebenden bei den Toten ? In Joh 20,1 Der Stein war weggewälzt Man hat den Herrn aus dem Grab weggenommen. Das ist eine Vermutung, da eine Leiche erwartet wurde, die aber nie existierte. In 20,6 ist dann die Rede von den Leinenbinden- sprachlich ein neues Element, ebenso die Rede vom Schweißtuch In 20,11 ist dann von zwei Engel im Grab die Rede Der junge Mann in Markus wurde von der christlichen Tradition als Engel gedeutet. Die Frage nach der Realität spielte keine Rolle. Hier an der Stelle ist im Laufe der christlichen Entwicklung der Übergang von der Wirklichkeit in die Wunschwelt erfolgt über die Liturgie. Diesen Weg gehen heute viele Menschen nicht mehr mit, nicht dass sie liturgieunfähig wären, sondern weil sie ein anderes Weltbild haben. Dann wäre der christliche Glaube auch ein Aberglaube oder freundlich formuliert ein Wunschglauben und aus dem hoc copu mei ist das hokuspokus geworden. Ein behaupteter Zaubertrick, der nicht funktioniert. Religion ist eine kulturelle Ideologie. Entstanden aus dem Wunsch und nicht aus der Wirklichkeit. Von diesem Wunsch aus wird eine theologisches Denkgebäude aufgebaut, siehe Trinität im Christentum. Der Wunsch ist nicht schlecht, er ist nur nicht realistisch. Religion ist kultureller Aberglaube mit dem berechtigen Wunsch und der Hoffnung auf eine bessere Welt. Hier werden die Religionen mit ihren Ethikvorstellungen konkret und hier ist der gemeinsame Weg aller Religionen und Kulturen. Ohne den Kreuzestod Jesu kracht das ganze christliche Theologiegebäude ein. Keine Rede von Offenbarung, Erlösung und Erbsünde und Sünde, keine Trinität, keine Heiligen.kein Himmel und Hölle, keine Engeln. Möglicherweise sind einige der reicheren jüdischen Sklaven von Rom nah Israel zurückgekehrt, trafen auf die junge urchristliche Gemeinde in Jerusalem und erzählten, daß in Rom ein Judensklaves genau diese Lehre verkündet, was Petrus und Paulus bewegte nach Rom zu gehen , um die Sache zu klären, wo sie dann getötet wurden. '' Ich vermute die Leiche des Jesus von Nazareth liegt in einer der Katakomben in Rom. Nun ist das Christentum geerdet, den es hat eine Leiche im Keller, frei nach Nitzsche bleibet der Erde treu.'' Was bleibt: Die ethischen Lehrsätze des Jesus von Nazareth und die '' ''Von Markus zu Johannes be idem damaligen Wunsch nach Liturgie, Kult und Gemeinschaft wurde die Realität geschliffen und geglättet. Es ging um den Glauben der eigenen Glaubenswelt, deren Tradition immer länger wurde. Das Wort Gott steht deshalb für den traditionellen Aberglauben der Vorfahren. Davon zu unterscheiden ist die philosophische Frage: Existiert Gott ? Diese Hypothese müßte wissenschaftlich genauer untersucht warden, da ich mich nur auf di e Einheitsübersetzung stütze, aber Davon ausgehe, daß sie wissenschaftlich korrekt übersetzt wurde, und nicht auf den griechischen Urtext. Vermutllich hat das Urchristentum zwei Keimzellen gehabt: Eines in Karfanaum um Petrus und die Jünger die Logienquelle Q mündliche Überliferung in Aramäis und eine in Jerusalem Protokollbericht des Joseph von Arimathea. und einige Logien, die sowohl im Mk als auch Lk und Mt vor kommen . Frühe schriftlich fixiert , die beiden Traditionen begegneten sich in Jerusalem, da die ersten Christen vermutlich nach Jerusalem pilgerten zur späteren Via dolorosa Der Hauptmann rief woll seinen Sklaven Jesus chrestos, so wurde der Hauptmann zum ersten Zeugen der Auferstehung. In Jerusalem wurde Jesus als Christos verehrt. . Das eigentliche Problem ist nicht von Jesus zu Christus, sondern von Jesus chrestos zu Jesus Christus- .Paulus hat auf diese Sklavenproblematik hingewiesen. Auf dieser Basis sind die christlichen Kirchen ideologische Religionsunternehmen mit eigener Begrifflichkeit und Fachsprache. Religion ist kultureller Aberglaube. Warum nicht statt der religiösen Spekulation eine reale Interpretation versuchen. Die Religionskritik am Christentum ist am Anfang angekommen .und somit zu Ende .'' ''Bernhard Veit veit-b@web.de Juli 2015, Im 9.Jahr nach der Gehirnblutung '' '' '' ''